The Shadow's Past
by Luna963
Summary: Elana-21 or just Elana is the last of the robot monkeys created by the Alchemist. However, she faces a destiny that will be full of hardship. So can a peaceful monkey melt the ice inside her heart, or will she remain distant to everyone around her? And will a new friend be able to change her ways? The story of Elana's past is about to begin. Antauri x OC
1. Prologue

**The Shadow's Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Summary:**

Elana-21 or just Elana is the last of the robot monkeys created by the Alchemist. However, she faces a destiny that will be full of hardship. So can a peaceful monkey melt the ice inside her heart, or will she remain distant to everyone around her? And will a new friend be able to change her ways?Set before the story: Secret of the Purple Monkey. Antauri x Elana, Lily x Tora

**Character Descriptions:**

**Antauri:** Black monkey with yellow-green eyes and blue claws. He is second in command of the Hyper Force. He is a master of the Power Primate and is the wisest of all the members of the Hyper Force. He is also a vegetarian and seems to care for Elana.

**Sparx: **Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He constantly flirts with Nova which always seems to land him in trouble with her. He acts based on his feelings and not logic most of the time.

**Gibson:** Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the doctor and scientist of the team. He is the smartest mind besides Otto on the team. He acts based on logic and not his feelings most of the time.

**Nova:** Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is third in command of the Hyper Force and is the team's fighting specialist. She has a fiery temper and can get mad easily, which is usually when Antauri calms her down. Currently, she is the only female on the team.

**Otto:** Green monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic on the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

**Mandarin:** Orange monkey with brown is the leader of the Hyper Force and Elana has a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to him.

**Alchemist:** The creator of the Hyper Force. Elana thinks of him like a father.

**Skeleton King:** The enemy of the Hyper Force. He is out to take Shugazoom City for himself. Elana constantly interferes with his plan and knows more about him than she should.

**Elana:** Light purple monkey with sea green eyes and pink accents on her helmet and purple claws. She is the last of the robot monkeys created by the Alchemist. She has a hard destiny ahead of her and she has powers that make her wonder about herself. She is cold and distant to people she doesn't know. She believes that if she makes friends, she'll just lose them later in life. She is a vegetarian and seems to be developing feelings for Antauri.

**Kita:** Purple monkey with sea green eyes and claws with pink accents on her helmet. She the firstborn daughter and child between Elana and Antauri. She doesn't know who her father is because something happened to him that her mother won't talk about. She only wishes that she could meet him and find out the reason he was never around. She cares deeply for her little brother Toran and seems to have feelings for Lucien.

**Toran:** Black monkey with yellow-green eyes and brown claws. He is the firstborn son and second child between Elana and Antauri. He doesn't know who his father is because something happened to him that his mother won't talk about. He only wishes that he could meet him and find out the reason he was never around. He heard about his father from his mother's stories and cares for his big sister Kita with admiration.

**Lucien:** Dark blue monkey with yellow eyes and accents on his helmet and yellow claws. He is Kita's best friend and is always seen with her. He usually is the one to get them out of a jam and seems to have feelings for her.

**Lily:** Bright yellow monkey with bright pink eyes and accents on her helmet. She is a friend of Elana's and a descendant of the Elemental Mystics. She also seems to have feelings for Tora.

**Tora:** Dark blue monkey with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet. He is a childhood friend of Lily's and is a descendant of the Elemental Mystics. He also seems to have feelings for Lily.

**Topaz:** A human that Elana saved from formless during one of her visits to Shugazoom to see Antauri.

**Lloyd: **A human that Elana saved from formless during one of her visits to Shugazoom to see Antauri.

**Tarvantia:** Dark green monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils and dark yellow accents on his helmet. He seeks to revive his master Lord Chaos from his seal caused by the Elemental Mystics. In order to do this he needs to find a descendant of the Elemental Mystics with the knowledge of the location of his master's seal and the means to break it.

* * *

**Prologue**

I woke up to hearing mechanical part moving very close by. I saw that I was in some sort of lab. I saw a mirror close to the table that I was sitting on. Now I knew why I was hearing mechanical parts moving all around me.

I was a light purple robot monkey with sea green eyes. I had pink accents on my helmet and antennas on the side as ears. My arms and legs had robotic circuitry. My tail was the same color as my fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

Then I felt myself being lifted up. I came face-to-face with a man two different colored eyes, sky blue and violet. He wore a robe with red outlined on the edges of it and on his sleeve. He looked at me with a gentle smile as he spoke in a kind and gentle voice.

" Hello, it seems that you're finally awake. I'm known as the Alchemist, the one who created you. Your model name was ELNA-21, but how about we just call you Elana, alright?" I nodded and smiled as I replied softly, still getting used to my voice. " Yes, I like the name. So how about instead of calling you the Alchemist, I call you Dad, or father, alright?" He smiled gently as he answered me. " I don't mind one bit Elana, now let me get you somewhere that you can sleep."

I nodded as he took me to a small bed about my size. After he placed me inside and put on the blankets, he smiled gently at me before he spoke. " Now get some rest, Elana. I'll show you around tomorrow." I nodded as he left the room to do something else. Then I closed my eyes and curled up like a newborn kitten before I fell asleep.

That was my very first memory. I never understood much at that time, but we all learn something as time goes by. The Alchemist was the closest thing I had to a father and I loved him like he was my real father too at the time. If I never learned my destiny, maybe things would have turned out differently between me and the one that would eventually melt the ice in my heart. However, if I didn't know it, then maybe I may have not felt the way I did that day, and I loved that feeling. I never knew what would happen to him and I wished that I could stay by his side, but I knew that would only put me in harm's way. I know that one day though, I will be able to tell him the way I felt on the day that we first met.

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Well, here's the first chapter. It kinda goes into depth of part of the reason that Elana never talked to the other Hyper Force members. Her reason behind not letting them see her will be explained in the later chapters. Now on with chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

"Elana, it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes to see the Alchemist looking up to me. He smiled as he spoke in a gentle voice. " Remember, today I was going to show you around." I nodded as I jumped on his shoulder and we left the room.

He showed me 7 different colored tubes. The one on the left edge was green and the one right next to it was red, followed by a blue tube. Next to the blue tube was the yellow tube and next to it was the orange tube. Next to the orange tube was the purple tube and on the edge was a tube that was light purple, almost lavender in color. I knew immediately that this was the tube that I came out of before I woke up.

The Alchemist smiled gently at me as he explained the tubes. " Each tube color represents a different monkey. Each tube color is also the color of that monkey except for the purple tube. That monkey is black instead. I have a feeling that the two of you would get along great.

There are a total of 8 monkeys living here, including yourself that I have created. Some of them are a bit hard to handle sometimes, but otherwise they're very nice to have around. The names that I have given them actually fit them rather well. Now let's continue with the tour, shall we?" I nodded as he led us somewhere else in the lab.

He showed me the medical facility in case any of us hurt ourselves in some way. Then he showed me his workshop that I found very interesting, and I had the urge just to build something. He smiled and said that I could do that tomorrow if I wanted to. Then he took me into his private lab. He smiled as he put me on a table and explained about the room.

" This is my private lab. The others don't get to come in here without my permission. However, you can come in here when you want." Then he motioned towards a flap near a machine that looked like an entrance of some sort. He smiled at me before he explained.

" This is a secret passage that leads to outside of my lab. I usually use that area to relax under the trees. You can use this passage to come in here to talk to me or to get out to relax." Then we left his private lab and he showed me the secret hiding places throughout his lab. Then he showed me the training room before he brought me to one of the secret hiding places inside his lab.

He smiled at me before he explained. " The others will be waking up soon and you need your rest. The introductions would just wipe you out. How about you watch from here, alright?" I nodded as he went to his work table and started on a new project as 7 different colored monkeys came in.

They were red, green, blue, yellow, orange and black. The red one had black eyes and had a look of humor on him. The green one had black eyes and looked very child like. The blue one had black eyes and had a looked like the brainiac of the bunch. The yellow one had bubble gum pink eyes and had a look of gentleness. The black one had yellow-green and looked like the calmest of them all. Then, the last one, the orange one, had brown eyes and had a sense of pride about him. After that, they all left and the Alchemist took me to my bed, I had a dream that shocked me to the core.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 2! This goes into what Elana felt during her first vision. It also explains how Mandarin was kidnapped. Now on with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Vision**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

**Dream**

I was in the lab near the 7 tubes. I saw Mandarin look at my tube curiously. Then he asked a question to no one in particular. " Why is there a seventh tube, when I haven't even seen a seventh monkey around here?"

Then strange hooded figures appeared behind him, startling him. " Do you want to know the truth, or do you want power?" He shook his head at the hooded figures as he answered. " Neither, I want to use my power to find out the truth for myself."

They sighed and one of them grabbed Mandarin and restrained him. " It's too bad, we could have been friends. Instead, it looks like we'll have to resort to our other method." One of the figures took their hood off to reveal a mirror image of Mandarin. " He's a clone that we created by taking blood from you while you were asleep. He will take your place until you coöperate with us, but for now, how about you just go to sleep?" One of the figures knocked Mandarin out and carried him out of the lab, while the duplicate stayed, smirking.

Then symbols started to appear in front of me. They looked to be written in an ancient language until they translated into my language to where I could understand the words. I looked confused at the words as I spoke them out loud. " When the prideful one is captured by the Galactic Circle, he will be saved by the shadow and the peaceful one. When the five lights of hope become eight, the Galactic menace will be erased."

**Dream End**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I saw I was in the sleeping quarters and relaxed. What was that dream about? It looked to be too real to just be a regular dream. It happened just because I saw Mandarin yesterday. Something tells me that something bad is going to happen to him. It's like something inside of me is warning me, but I can't understand why. Does this mean that I'm more special than the others, and if so why?

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Powers Emerged

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 3! This explains how Elana first activates her powers and finds out about the Power Primate. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Powers Emerged**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

"We're ready to begin, Elana. Remember, this is just a test to bring out the weapons in your system." The Alchemist smiled at me as he handled the controls in the training room. I nodded as I walked into the center of the room. " Now, remember, Elana. Close your eyes, and open your heart from within, and you will find the answer."

I nodded and closed my eyes like he told me to. Then I felt a warm comforting feeling from somewhere deep inside me. It felt like I could do almost anything. Then I felt a second feeling more powerful than the first before I opened my eyes, shocked at what I saw.

My hands now looked like light purple claws that were lighter than claws should have been. I was also covered in a light green energy source. After a while, the green light faded. The Alchemist then came up to me and explained.

" These claws are known as ghost claws. They can phase through anything to destroy your targets severely. The only other monkey that has these is the black one. His is a light blue instead, but they provide the same function. However, I have no idea what that green light was, Elana. Perhaps, one day, we may find the answer." I smiled as I went into one of the secret hideouts in the room and watched the others do what I just did. Then I went upstairs and went to sleep for the night.

That day was when it all began for me. I never knew that awakening my powers would catch the attention of a group who wanted to train me to help me control them. It wasn't until later that I would discover the true depth of my destiny. Looking back, that was the start of meeting my master and the eventual meeting of the one would melt the ice in my heart and his friends, who all opened up my world for the better.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Varon Mystics

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 4! This explains how Elana met Master Xan and how she acquired her ship. Now Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Varon Mystics**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

" Nicely done, Elana. Now let's go outside to relax." The Alchemist smiled as he turned off the training controls in the training room. I nodded as I got on his shoulder and headed outside. Then I got off as he sat down under a tree and I laid on the grass next to him.

Ever since I first awakened my powers, the green light always kept coming back. Yesterday, some strange green orbs of energy formed and healed or destroyed a part of a tree. It also seems that I've gained a new power along with it. Time seems to slow down around me, but I've gotten the hand of that ability. I also found out that those strange dreams also must mean something.

I also turned human for a moment, but I realized that it was a part of my programming to use in emergencies that he programmed into me. The only thing that I can't make sense of is this green energy. Why do I have it instead of the others? Is there a reason why I have this power? If so, how do I control it?

All these questions made me wonder about myself. I just hope that I'll find out the answers to these questions someday. I want to learn to control this power. So that I don't accidentally hurt someone that I care about.

As I looked up, I saw masked figures with white robes approaching us. When the Alchemist saw them, he immediately picked me up and held me in his arms. I looked at them curious as they got closer. Then the Alchemist asked the group their purpose, nothing but serious. " What do the Varon Mystics want with me?"

The masked figures looked at me before one spoke to the Alchemist. " The female monkey is strong with the Power Primate. We wish to train her to control her power, if you'll let us." The Alchemist nodded after I nodded my consent to this. After all, I need to learn how to control my powers with someone who is a master at it.

One of them came up to me and introduced himself. " I am known as Xan. I have been chosen to be your teacher. What might your name be?" I smiled at how polite he was as I answered him.

" I am ELNA-21, but please call me Elana." He nodded before he turned back to the Alchemist. " Are there any others who are as strong as her with the Power Primate?" The Alchemist nodded as he answered.

" Yes, there is one. It would be the black monkey. The others have only enough for communication purposes. So do you want to train him now too, or later?" He shook his head as he answered him.

" Later, when I come back after Elana finishes her training. I would prefer teaching one student at a time." The Alchemist nodded and Xan spoke to me carefully. " " Well, now that it's settled, I think that you should go pack your things Elana. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded and after I finished packing, the Alchemist came up to me. " I think that it's about time that I give you something that I've meant to for a while. Come with me, Elana." I nodded and when we got there, I got a huge close up with a huge ship.

The Alchemist smiled as he spoke. " May I introduce to you, Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Cannon. This can take you across the galaxy in a matter of seconds. This is one of the vehicles that makes up the Super Robot, but I think that it will be able to manage without this one, so take this with you." I nodded smiling as I put my stuff in the ship and left with Xan in the morning to learn how to control my powers.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Return to Shugazoom

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 5! This explains the prophecy of Elana's destiny and why it so important. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Return to Shugazoom**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

"Well, it looks like I taught you all that I can. How you use that power, Elana, is up to you." I looked up at Master Xan after I put everything in my ship. I've trained here on Kolorado for five months and finally mastered my powers. The only problem is that I can't release large amounts of energy for too long. However, I know that with time I can overcome it. Meditation has been extremely helpful in mastering my powers and I actually enjoy it. I am grateful to Master Xan, and I think of him as a second father figure, like I do with the Alchemist.

I smiled at him before I replied. " I know, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for my, Master Xan. I assume that you'll be picking up the black monkey soon." Master Xan nodded as he replied. ' Yes, but I wanted to tell you something I heard before you left."

I looked at him curious before I replied. " So what was it? He looked at me serious before he answered. " It has something to do with the prophecy of your destiny. I know that you have an idea of what it is, but here's the fill length of it, or at least all that I know of it.

" When the shadow returns home, the peaceful one and the shadow will meet at last. However, their feelings will last through the tragedy that awaits them. Then when the shadow meets the man of the primate, her wish to see the peaceful one again will be fulfilled. Then when the shadow is taken by the evil of the skull, the peaceful one will save her and tell her his true feelings. Secrets will be revealed and confessions will be made, but the feelings of both will last through the ordeals that they will face."

I looked at him serious and nodded. Then I waved goodbye, but he stopped me before I got inside my ship. He gave me a black cloak to help me conceal my identity when I needed to. After that, I left on my way back to Shugazoom. I look forward to see the look on the Alchemist's face when I get back.

When I landed outside, I saw the Alchemist outside with a gentle smile on his face. I took the cloak and put it on with the hood off and took my other stuff out with me as well. " Welcome home, Elana." I smiled as I came up to him as I softly replied. " It's good to be back, father."

That was the beginning of the events that would soon take place around me. Meeting Antauri would be the first of them. I never intended to fall in love with him, but in time I came to realize my growing feelings for him. Looking back on it, that was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't regret a thing about it.

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting Antauri

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 6! This goes into depth of how exactly Elana and Antauri met. I changed it a little from how they met in the flashback in Elana's Past Rediscovered to make it fit in more with the story of how her personality was before she met Antauri.**

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting Antauri**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I landed on the highest branch to begin meditation for the day. I began to float in the air as I focused on the Power Primate. I lifted one hand slowly as a green orb formed in my palm. Then I fired it on one of the trees, restoring the life that it had lost.

As I landed back on the branch, I felt the presence of one of the other robot monkeys that the Alchemist created. I learned what the other monkey's energies felt like through intensive training at Varon Temple. It's been three months since I came home. This particular monkey's energy felt calm and peaceful. All of the monkey's energy is different, depending on the individual.

The blue monkey's energy was filled with logic, which always confused me. The red monkey's energy was filled with humor, which is what I liked about him. The green monkey's energy was playful and childish, which fits his personality perfectly. The yellow monkey's energy was filled with confidence and gentleness, which always made me want to get to know her.

The orange monkey's energy was filled with pride. However, a couple of months ago, it suddenly changed with a hunger for power. It worries me greatly, but I have an idea why it changed so suddenly. It means that he's already been kidnapped and replaced. It means that this Mandarin will be the one to betray the Hyper Force, not the real one.

I guess that this means that it's the black one then. He's the only one who I don't know his energy yet. I ignored the presence and continued meditating until I heard a calm voice when I landed back on the branch. " Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

I tried to jump down to get to the Alchemist, but he grabbed my tail to keep me in place. I saw it was the black monkey with yellow-green eyes. I looked at him nervous before I used the Power Primate to make him release his grip on me. After I landed on the ground, I looked at him serious as I spoke. " Do yourself a favor, and stay away from me."

After that, I went into the secret passage hidden in the tree. After a while, I got inside the Alchemist's private lab. I did a series of knocks on the door and then jumped on the work table, with my shoulders feeling stiff. I was so focused on waiting for the door to open, that I didn't notice Antauri watching me from the flap.

The Alchemist came in looking confused. He came up to me, rubbing me helmet. Then he smiled as he asked me why I called him. " So why did you call me so suddenly? Is there something wrong?"

I nodded my head before I explained sadly. " The black monkey saw me outside. I have a feeling that he may follow me here, but I want to leave before he gets here. You may trust everyone here, but I don't! I especially don't trust Mandarin!"

The Alchemist sighed before he replied. " I know you don't, but you used to. What happened to you? You used to be so carefree, now you've become cold and distant to everyone around you but me."

I looked at him sadly as I answered him. " I learned the full story of my destiny is what happened. I'm going to my room, I'll see you tomorrow, father." As I left I heard the Alchemist call my name, telling me to wait. However, I ignored him, heading to my room, to think on what happened.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

After the purple monkey left, I came out of my hiding place. The Alchemist smiled as I approached. He smiled at me sadly as he explained. " That was the last robot monkey that I have created. Her name is ELNA-21, but she likes to be called Elana.

When I first showed her the tubes, I told her that the two of you would get along great. However, it seems like she's changed to something that she isn't. It's like she's a shell of her former self. I just wish that I could bring her back to the way she used to be, but she won't even listen to what I say anymore. If this keeps up, she could destroy herself from the inside."

I took a deep breath before I asked my question. " Do you know when this first started? There could be a reason that you couldn't see, but I might be able to if you give me any information tied to the time period." He nodded before he answered my question.

" It started about three months ago. She had just come home after training on Kolorado for five months. At first it appeared that she was her usual cheerful self. However, as the months passed, I could tell that something happened there that changed her. She became distant and cold to everyone except me, especially Mandarin. When I asked her what happened, she only told me one thing. ' I learned the full depth of my destiny,' she wouldn't tell me anything else after that. I believe that the only to help change her is for you to talk to her, but you'll have to be very determined, and persistent for her to listen to you, Antauri."

I nodded before I replied. It makes sense of why she changed so drastically. I'll try to talk to her, alright? I can be very persistent if I need to be. I'll try my best, alright?"

He nodded before he replied. " Thank you for your help, Antauri. Her room is this way." We came to a door with shades of purple before the Alchemist replied. " This is as far as I can help you, the rest will be up to you. The only way that you'll be able to enter her room, is if you beat her in a battle. How you get her into a battle is up to you." After that, the Alchemist left me in front of the door.

I decided to try entering her mind to talk to her. I succeeded in that as I appeared next to her in her mind, startling her. After she calmed down, I could see that her eyes were cold. However, i could see deep inside, she was truly lonely. Then she asked me a question, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

" Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away from me." I smirked as I answered. " I came to find out why you're like this. So how about we have a battle?" She smirked slightly before she answered. " Depends on the conditions. So what will you wager on this?"

I smiled as I replied. " If I win, you tell me the reason behind the behavior. Why you act cold and distant and why you don't trust any of us. However, if you win, you can use me as you see fit for a week. So, do these conditions work for you?"

She smiled slightly as she answered. " Interesting, you seem to be serious about this. It looks like you're determined to find out about my past." She looked at me nothing but serious as she spoke. " Then it's only right if I give it everything that I've got. We'll got outside for this, then. So, I, ELNA-21, accept your challenge! Just make it worth my while, you got that!"

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 7! This goes into depth of what happened in the fight between her and Antauri as well as her what happens when she has a vision when someone else is around. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Battle**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

As I got to the place a bit from the lab, I waited for the black monkey. The area had trees around to use to your advantage with some flat ground for any type of attacks, I jumped in one of the trees, waiting for the black monkey to show up. That way, I can get this over with.

I don't know what it is about him, but I feel strange every time I see him. It's like my heart is starting to warm up again after so long. However, it seems he won't back down, no matter what trials he faces. After seeing his determination, there's no reason not to agree to his demands.

As he came into the area, I jumped down and spoke to him serious as I went into my spot and he did the same. " Finally, you have arrived. Now I can explain the rules. However, I believe that some introductions are in order. It's only common curtsey, after all."

He nodded as he put one hand in his palm of his other hand and bowed as he introduced himself. " I am known as Antauri. What might your name be?" Well, at least he's polite. I nodded as I introduced myself plainly.

" My name is ELNA-21, but I would prefer it if you call me Elana." Then I folded my arms and began to explain the rules. " The rules are very simple. The first one that renders the other unable to move wins. However, let's just see if you can keep up with me first. If you can do at least that much, than maybe I'll tell you my story. Now, it's time to fight! May the best one win!"

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

The moment the fight started, she seemed to disappear. I sensed danger and was able to block her attack with my light blue ghost claws from her own light purple ghost claws. She looked surprised that I blocked her attack, before she jumped out of my grip to start another attack. I could vaguely see curiosity in her eyes before she launched her attack on me. " Claw Destruction!"

Her incoming attack looked just like a regular attack with her ghost claws, like my claw disruptor. So I countered her attack with my version of the attack. "Claw Disruptor!" We were both even with the blows. Then we both used our monkey mind scream attack, but mine was stronger than her was, only by a small fraction.

However, after she recovered, she suddenly stopped her attack for no reason. Then I saw her eyes change color to purple for a moment before they turned back to their soothing sea green. Then she looked at me with a far-off look. Then she started saying something, like she was in some sort of trance.

" The shadow will bear the future of the gift from the peaceful one. However, the evil of the skulls will cause her to lose her way, until the peaceful one meets the shadow again and restore what has been lost. However, another tragedy will occur and then the shadow will find the chosen one to help him realize his true destiny. With the chosen one's awakening, will set in motion the path to reunite the shadow with the peaceful one at last."

Then she blinked her eyes and noticed what we were doing, but she stopped. Then she looked at me and spoke in a sad, but gentle voice. " It looks like you win, so I'll tell you what you want to know. Follow me, Antauri." I nodded as we went into her room. Then I asked her the question that I'm sure that she was expecting. " So Elana, what happened to make you who you are now?"

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Elana's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 8! This goes into depth of how Antauri finds out about her past and how she develops feelings for him because of it. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Elana's Story**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

Elana sighed before she went towards a photo frame with her and the Alchemist. She was smiling with her eyes sparkling with excitement. She picked the photo up and gave it to me to hold. Then she spoke in a sad, but gentle voice. " This is how I used to be before I discovered the truth about my destiny.

I was always curious about everything. I was always causing trouble for him, but he loved me anyways. However, that all changed the day I activated my ghost claws. I felt a more powerful presence than the first one was, and when I opened my eyes, my ghost claws were out and I was covered in green energy."

I can understand how confused she was about that. The same thing happened to me. I wonder what happened next? Then she continued with that same sad, but gentle voice.

" After that, the green energy came coming back and I started doing strange things I had no control over. Thanks to this, I found out I had new powers along with it. Then, one day, a group of masked figures approached me and father while we were relaxing outside the lab. When he saw them, he immediately picked me up and held me in his arms. That made me curious of who they were which father answered by asking what the Varon Mystics wanted with him.

They told him that they came for me. They sensed from far away that I was strong with the Power Primate and wished to train me how to control it. After I agreed, I was introduced to one of them named Xan, who become my master. Before I left with them the next morning, father gave me a gift to take with me. However, during my training, I was told by Master Xan a part of my destiny that he knew from what he heard the others talking about."

I watched her silently as she took a deep breath. This looked like the most painful part for her. I remember being told something from the Varon Mystics about my destiny as well. However, I believe that what I choose to do may lead up to it and that it can't be chosen for me. I noticed her eyes looked sad as she spoke in that sad, but gentle voice.

" When the shadow returns home, the peaceful one and the shadow will meet at last. However, their feelings will last through the tragedy that awaits them. Then when the shadow meets the man of the primate, her wish to see the peaceful one again will be fulfilled. Then when the shadow is taken by the evil of the skull, the peaceful one will save her and tell her his true feelings. Secrets will be revealed and confessions will be made, but the feelings of both will last through the ordeals they must face."

I looked at her surprised before I recovered a second later. That sounded almost exactly to what I was told except that some parts were slightly different and the words were switched around. I looked at her serious as I asked her my question. " So you really believe that everything has been chosen for you?" She looked at me shocked and I noticed how lonely her eyes looked before I replied. " I don't believe that, Elana. I believe that our own destiny is how we choose to make it and that no one can choose it for you. Besides, you look too beautiful to have that lonely look in your eyes, so I could be your friend, if you'll permit me to Elana.

I'll see you tomorrow by the tree that I met you in." As I turned to leave, I saw Elana turn around with a small tear coming down. Then I heard her whisper something to me in a sad, but thankful voice. " Thank you, Antauri." I closed the door and whispered something back, knowing that she would hear it. " No, thank you Elana."

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting Nova

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 9! This goes into depth of how Elana meets Nova! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Meeting Nova**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I was laying down on a branch outside father's lab. I was taking a little nap, waiting for Antauri to show up. Lately, I've been having growing feelings for him, but I have no idea why. When I asked father about it, he told me it sounded like I was in love. Could I really be in love with Antauri?

Yesterday, Antauri told me that he wanted to me to meet his friends. I was a little unsure about it. I definitely didn't want to meet Mandarin, but I wasn't sure about the others. So he said he would limit it down to only tow of them.

Then, after a while, I felt Antauri's presence coming towards me. I smiled as I saw him jumping on the branches to get to me. What neither of us noticed was Nova, the golden monkey secretly watching us. She looked at me with curiosity as she saw Antauri coming right next to me to talk.

" Did you wait here too long?" I shook my head to say no. " As long as you're here now, that's all that matters Antauri." Then he noticed my tired look and started looking at me concerned. " Did I wake you up again?" I smiled slightly at his concern before I answered him. " Maybe just a little Antauri, so what's the news?!" Antauri chuckled at my energy before he smirked and answered.

" Well, Gibson was talking to me and was wondering where I've been going every afternoon, but I kept quiet about you, just like I promised I would. Though, Nova has been getting suspicious and might try to follow me soon. So what do you want to do? So you want to meet them or stay in secret for now? I only want you to meet Nova and Gibson, no one else for now, alright?" I smiled knowing they were nice from hearing about them from Antauri. Then I nodded to say yes and he smiled. Then Nova came up and spoke to Antauri, curious.

" Why are you out here, Antauri? I thought that you would be inside meditating. So who is she because you two seem to be pretty close?" Both Antauri and I blushed at that before Antauri answered her questions, after I nodded my head to tell him that I didn't mind.

" I actually came here to talk to my friend here. She doesn't have anybody to talk to besides me, so I come out here every afternoon to keep her company and to have some fun." She nodded before Antauri spoke to me. " Why don't you introduce yourself, she's actually very nice once you get to know her?" I nodded before I looked at her shyly as I introduced myself.

" My name is ELNA-21, but please call me Elana. I really don't like to be called by my model number." She nodded and smiled as she introduced herself. " My name is Nova. It's nice to meet you Elana."

I smiled as I slowly got up with Antauri's help as I replied. " The same to you Nova. Antauri's told me so much about you. Kind and gentle with how people feel. Confident in the face of battle, with a fiery temper if provoked, especially by a red monkey named SPRX-77, or more commonly known as Sparx." She smiled and nodded sincerely before she spoke. " Yes, he can be a handful, but we love him anyway. So Elana, you wouldn't mind if I could be your friend too, would you?"

I smiled at her gently before I spoke. " Of course you can, Nova. By the way Antauri, you're planning on bringing Gibson with you the next time you come, right?" He nodded before he spoke. " Nova and I will formulate a plan to get him in the lab. Though, it won't be easy." I smiled at both of them gently as I replied. " Still, I look forward to meeting him as well, Antauri."

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting Gibson

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 10! This goes into depth of how Elana met Gibson and how Elana realizes that she has feelings for Antauri! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting Gibson**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I was lying down on a table in father's private lab, taking another nap. Antauri and Nova didn't come here yesterday with Gibson. They did tell me that Gibson would be hard to get away from his lab, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't feel depressed while he's gone. I feel like this every time he leaves me, lately.

Then I felt Nova and Antauri's presence behind the door with someone complaining, so I listened in as I started to wake up from my nap. " This is the Alchemist's private lab! We're not supposed to go in there without permission! We'll get into a lot of trouble if we're caught snooping around!"

I heard Nova and Antauri chuckling to themselves before opening the door and pushing a blue monkey in before closing the door. The blue monkey looked at Nova and Antauri as he spoke with annoyance. " Nova and Antauri! What is the meaning of this! I demand an explanation for this!"

However, as I got up and noticed Antauri, I got a little too excited. Before Antauri and Nova could explain, I jumped right on top of Antauri. " Antauri!" He was amused at my energy as I talked to him excited.

" Antauri, it's so good to see you again! I felt so depressed yesterday without you and Nova! I missed you so much!" Antauri got up and hugged me as he spoke as I calmed down a bit. He spoke to me in a calm, but gentle way.

" Yes, I missed you too and I'm sorry that I didn't come to see toy yesterday. Nova and I had a hard time figuring out how to get Gibson here, but we finally managed it. How about I stay with you for the rest of today? So how about you introduce yourself to my friend?"

I nodded before I spoke gently to the blue monkey who was looking at me, warily. " My name is ELNA-21, but please call me Elana." He nodded before he introduced himself. " My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr., or Hal. Just Gibson please."

I nodded before I spoke to him sincerely. " It's nice to finally meet you Gibson. I've heard so much about you from Antauri." He nodded and started talking about some complicated math and science that confused me at first, but caught on quickly and got really interested in it.

After they left, Antauri and I went into my room. I spoke with nothing but sincerity and gentleness in my voice. " It's been almost a year since we met, hasn't it? I guess that a lot has happened since then that I didn't realize it that much time has passed." He nodded in agreement as I went to the bed and Antauri laid down right next to me in time to hear me whisper something before falling asleep. " Thank you, Antauri. You mean more to me than you know."

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Meeting Lily and Tora

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 11! This goes into depth of how Elana met Lily and Tora and became friends! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting Lily and Tora**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

" So where am I supposed to find this plant, Gibson?" Gibson has been teaching me about all the medicinal herbs and plants that might be useful for when I get into trouble or helping someone else in need. I completely agree with him on this one. They're not going to be here forever to help me, so I have to know how to take care of myself.

Currently, Gibson wants me to find a medicinal herb called Heaven's Light( came up with the name, didn't know what else to call it) to help Sparx since he caught the flu. Sparx can be a loudmouth from what I've seen from my hiding places, but he's not really a bad guy. In fact, he kind of reminds me of myself with his pranks. Gibson looked at me seriously as he answered my question.

" They're supposed to be located in the heart of this forest. Once you find it, come back as fast as you can. I don't want to have to put up with him for too long. He always seems to get under my skin." I smirked at that before I replied. " You mean the fact that he calls you Brain-Strain?" He growled at my comment as I smirked at his reaction before taking off to find that herb. I just hope that it doesn't take too long.

When I got to the heart the forest, what I saw shocked me from the branch that I was on in one of the trees. In the middle of the clearing was a gigantic rock with a pentagram with a dragon drawn in the middle of it. Near the edge of the clearing near me was the plant that Gibson was looking for. I jumped from the branch and took the plant and looked at the rock in the middle of the clearing. The picture drawn on the rock was a seal of some sort, that much I was sure of. I could feel the negative energy coming off of it in waves and whatever what sealed in there has to be powerful enough to scare someone in order to do that. Either way, it's best to get out of here and not tell Antauri about it. It's best just to leave well enough alone, we don't want whatever was sealed inside to get loose because I got curious.

As I made my way to exit the clearing, I felt an unfamiliar presence close by. There were two of them. One was male and the other was definitely female. The male's presence was serious and protective, while the female's was fiery and gentle. I sensed an attack coming from the right and I dodged just in time to see two robot monkeys slam into each other on the ground.

I activated my ghost claws and got ready for a battle, just in case. The female robot monkey had bright yellow fur with bright pink eyes and accents on her helmet. The male robot monkey had indigo fur with dark teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet. The male was on top of the female in an uncomfortable position. She clearly showed her discomfort by yelling at him.

" Tora, will you get off of me! In case you haven't noticed, we have an intruder!" The robot monkey named Tora got off of her and started apologizing. " Sorry Lily, but how was I supposed to know that they would move at the last-minute. It was like they knew that they were being attacked when we didn't even make a sound to warn them. "

I smirked at both of them before I answered Tora's comment. " That's because I could, I'm not stupid. You have no idea how to hide your own presence, so it was pretty easy to tell where you were and what you were doing. I'm surprised that you didn't anticipate me moving to dodge your attack at the last second, but it was funny to watch both of you make a fool of yourselves." They glared at my humorous expression, but then I turned my expression to show nothing but serious as I gave them cold eyes as I interrogated them.

" Know that that's established, who are you and why did you attack me?" Before they could answer that question, I heard Antauri call my name from the branch I was only in moments ago as he flew down to make sure that I was alright. " Elana, are you alright? Gibson and Nova have been worried sick about you." I smiled as he came right next to me and checked me for any injuries to make sure that I was alright. He noticed a small scratch on the side of my shoulder, small but very noticeable on my purple fur. He showed concern on his face as he asked about it. " How did you get this?"

I looked at him serious as I one of my eyes looked at the other robot monkeys in the clearing, while the other looked at Antauri as I answered him. " I was careless and the male managed to give me a scratch when I dodged him. It didn't go very deep, but enough for me to know he managed to injure me. By the way, how did you know that I needed help so fast?" He smiled softly as he answered with a smirk.

" I could sense that you were in danger so I tried to get here as fast as I could. I was on my way here anyway since Gibson and Nova though you may have run into trouble because you were gone longer than you usually would be when running one of his errands." Then he turned his attention to the two robot monkeys in the clearing as he asked the same question I did. " Who are you and why did you attack Elana? I demand an explanation for this!"

The female stepped forward as she looked at me angrily as she spoke. " My name is Lily and this is my boyfriend Tora. We guard this seal and your friend was trespassing. We can't afford to have the seal broken. It would be catastrophic!"

Then Antauri smirked as he replied. " Then we won't tell anyone about this place for that very reason." They both looked at Antauri shocked before the look in his eyes told them he was telling the truth. They nodded before they Antauri decided to introduce himself and motioned for me to do the same.

" I am known as Antauri." Then I smiled as I stood next to Antauri smiling as I introduced myself. " My name is ELNA-21, but please call me Elana." Lily smiled at that before she gave me a communicator of some sort before she explained.

" It's a communicator that those of the elemental mystics used. They are my ancestors and it's the best way to contact me without any interference. It's my apology for attacking you like that. I would love to chat with on that without any hard feelings alright? I just get extremely overprotective about this seal."

I nodded, understanding her reasons. Then I turned to Antauri. " Think we should get back now?" He nodded as we said our goodbyes as we took the plant and headed back to the lab. I turned to Antauri and looked nothing but serious as I spoke. " If anybody asks, I tripped on a root and my foot got tangled and you had to get me out, got it? We need to keep that place a secret to protect them." He nodded as we entered the lab and gave Gibson the plant to help Sparx before we went to our rooms to sleep for the night, except Antauri decided to sleep with me again.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Destiny Begins to Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 12! This explains how Elana found out about Kita and what exactly happened to the Alchemist and how he decided to initiate the memory wipe. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Destiny Begins to Move

Elana's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the table in father's lab, waiting for the results. Lately, I've been having extreme pain on my sides and stomach, but I don't know why. So I asked father to do some tests to find out why. I only hope that he can find the cause.

Antauri and Nova were helping Gibson with an experiment, so they wouldn't be here today. I already finished all my lessons with Gibson yesterday. He told me that I was a genius at everything, much like himself. Then, father came up to me with the results. He smiled as he asked me something in a gentle voice.

" Did you let Antauri stay with for one night lately, Elana?" I nodded and answered his question sincerely. " Yes about two months ago. So what are the results?" He looked at it closely before he answered me gently.

" It's not a disease, Elana. This happens to every girl at least once in your life. You're pregnant Elana, and Antauri is the father of that child." I looked at him shocked. How was I supposed to tell Antauri about this?!

A While Later...

" Mandarin, I'm about to close the gate. Please step away." I watched the others near the netherworld gate as father came to the switch to shut it down. However, Mandarin started jumping on the containment unit, causing it to malfunction. One monster flew out, while the other grabbed father and poured dark energy into him.

I knew that I had to act quickly. Master Xan told me about the Dark Ones and their powers during my training back on Kolorado. I activated my time-slowing powers. I jumped to the hand that was holding father. Then I activated my ghost claws and used them to take a small piece of skin off of the Dark One and put it in a small test tube. Then I went back to where I was and deactivated my time-slowing powers and my ghost claws as I watched it let go of him and go back into the portal.

I watched everyone make sure that he was alright, except for Mandarin with a sneer that you can only see if you look closely enough. I knew it! This was the Mandarin that I saw in my vision. He must have infiltrated the team in order to do this by the Galactic Circle's orders! Then everyone left to go do something else.

Then, I came out of my hiding spot and came up to him. I asked him a question in a serious, but worried tone. " How much was that Dark One able to corrupt you, father?" He slowly got up to a sitting position before he spoke in a serious tone.

" Pretty far, Elana. I don't have more than a few weeks at the most. I need to finish the upgrades I have planned for emergencies so that they're ready at any time. Yours is the only one that I need to finish. i don't have enough time to find a way to make the silver monkey work the way I want it to, so I'll leave it as an alternate body if one the others' body is destroyed."

Then he noticed the test tube I was holding. He spoke to me in a serious tone. " You took a piece of the Dark One! I know that it was in case you could find a way to save me, but first you should focus on telling Antauri your goodbyes. I'm going to issue the memory wipe so that they won't hold back on fighting me because of who I used to be. I believe that you should tell him your feelings for him while there's still time. You should also tell him what I told you earlier before I issue the memory wipe. I plan on doings so in two weeks time, and those memories also involve you Elana, because I was there when they met you.

I'm sorry for doing this to you, but it must be done." I nodded sadly before I answered. " I understand, father." He nodded and turned around as he began to walk away, never noticing the tears that starting falling from my eyes at his decision. I know that it has to happen, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't happy about it, or heartbroken that Antauri will never even remember that he has a child.


	14. Chapter 13 Goodbye Antauri

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 13! This shows how exactly her goodbye to Antauri turned out and how the Alchemist gave her the good part of his soul before he became Skeleton King!**

**Chapter 13**

**Goodbye Antauri**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I looked at everyone as father told everyone what he would do in a few days. It's been almost two weeks since he was corrupted and he's been getting worse. He won't last much longer. Thankfully, he's finished all the upgrades, so he only has to worry about the memory wipe, then getting them far enough away from this place.

He told me that after he wipes everyone's memories, he's going to put them inside the Super Robot. Then he'll take the robot to the outskirts of the city for them to awaken. After that, he has something he wanted to give to me before I left. I just wish that I didn't have to say goodbye to Antauri. Especially, since I need to tell him my feelings for him, and the secret that I've hidden from him.

I saw Antauri watch me leave. I saw the sadness in his eyes when he heard what would happen. I know that we never see each other again, but it doesn't matter to me. As long as he is safe, and I'll be able to protect him in some way, then that is enough for me. I just hope that it will be a peaceful meeting the next time that we meet, but I doubt it.

I went into my ship that I received from father. I put all of my personal belongings inside the ship. Then I looked into the secret compartment and saw the test tube with a piece of the Dark One that attacked father and all the books that I received from Gibson and Antauri. I took out a journal with different shades of purple with a picture of me and Antauri holding each other in the other's arm and smiling with both of us blushing, me blushing the most. It was one the first gifts that Antauri ever gave me and I treasure it dearly.

Father told me that my ship attaches to the Super Robot. Inside the robot, one of the tubes and rooms will be closed off until I decided that it was the right time to join the team. I just wish that I didn't have to say goodbye, especially to Antauri.

As everyone went into the stasis tubes, I reached out to Antauri's mind. I knew that it was a fools hope, but I did it anyways. 'Antauri...please don't forget about me.' He seemed to hear me and answered back with a smile. ' Don't worry Elana, memories can be forgotten or sealed, but the feelings tied to them never do. So one day, I will fully remember you Elana. So until then, I'll settle for feeling of knowing you from somewhere. We will meet again someday Elana, I can promise you that much.'

I smiled gratefully as I felt tears coming down and I knew that Antauri could see them as I watched the tubes activated and completed the memory wipe. Then father put them inside the Super Robot and set the coordinates for the outskirts of the city. Then father gave me a tube telling me he put the good part of his soul in it and to hurry out and away from this place as fast as I could. I put it inside my ship's secret compartment and took off with extra speed, which wasn't easy in my current condition. Thankfully, I was able to make it out of there and headed towards Varon Temple on Kolorado to continue practicing enough to where I can release large amounts of energy for longer periods of time and where my child can grow up safely until they decide that it's time for them to go off on their own.

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Destiny Starts Up Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 14! This goes into depth of how she raised Kita and how they found Lucien and the appearance of Tarvantia. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Destiny Starts Up Again**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

**30 Years Later...**

I watched a purple robot monkey with pink accents on her helmet, practicing her martial arts with a dark blue robot monkey with yellow and purple accents on his helmet. The purple monkey had sea green eyes like mine and they dark blue monkey had bright yellow eyes. The two looked like they were having fun. I smiled at the two together.

It's been 30 years since I left father's lab and went to live here at Varon Temple. Here is where I gave birth to the child between Antauri and myself. It was a girl that I named Kita who was the mirror image of me. She's grown up very happy here with her childhood friend Lucien, who was found and raised by me after the Varon Mystics found him abandoned. I only wish that she could have known what it was like to have the love of a father while she was growing up.

She asked me why her father was never around many times, but I just didn't know the right way to tell her. I guess she thinks that her father doesn't love me or her is why he left, but she's far from the truth. He doesn't know about me or her, so he wouldn't know that he was her father. I only hope that she'll understand how deep my love for him is for Antauri when she finds out the truth. For now, I guess that she'll have to be left to wonder.

I left to go to my room. I went to one of the secret compartments in the room. Inside of it, contained a single journal. It had different shades of purple. On the front of it, it had a pictured of me and Antauri hugging and smiling, both of us blushing, with me blushing the most.

I smiled at the picture. I was so plainly in love with him. I just never noticed that I was until later. I know that Kita will find this eventually, and then, she will finally understand why I refuse to take anyone else. I put it back inside and closed the compartment, then smiled, think of how that I will be when she finally finds out the truth for herself.

I left the room to see Kita enter my room to practice her martial arts skills, alone. During one of her attacks, she hit the compartment containing the journal. She took it out curiously before she opened it and read out loud. After she finished, she closed it as I entered the room. I smiled gently before I spoke to her gently.

" Now you truly know what really happened to your father. So now do you understand why I refuse to take anyone else?" Kita nodded as she put the journal and closed the compartment. She smiled softly at me as she spoke sincerely. " One day, I will meet my father, and I look forward to the day that I do!"

I smiled as Lucien came and we left to go outside. Lucien and Kita were both smiling and blushing. It reminds me of how Antauri and I were. I took out a photo of a bright yellow monkey with bright pink eyes and accents on her helmet and a dark blue monkey with teal eyes and orange accents on his helmet, both were blushing.

These were my friends Lily and Tora that Antauri and I met over 30 years ago. They don't guard the seal after father was corrupted by the Dark Ones. They come to visit once in a while for some fun. They have a son named Tyler and two twins. One is a boy named Jared who has his mother's fur and he has black accents on his helmet and is the older of the twins. The other one is a girl named Serena who has light green fur and bright blue eyes with pink accents on her helmet like her mother and is the younger of the twins. Lily and Tora are childhood friends, so I'm happy for them and they're happy for me having Kita, but they wished that Antauri didn't have to lose his memory of me to protect the universe from Skeleton King when he finally decides to make his first big move.

Lily and Tora are both descendants of a group called The Elemental Mystics. I don't know what they sealed in the Savage Lands, but whatever it was, I'm glad the seal wasn't broken by the corruption caused by Skeleton King. I haven't told anyone about them or the seal to protect them from any unwanted trouble I know that they'll be in if I did. I put it away smiling at Lucien and Kita. They remind me so much of how Antauri and I acted before we parted over 30 years ago because of the memory wipe.

Then I suddenly felt like something was wrong. I could feel an evil presence coming closer. Lucien and Kita could sense it too and came over to me for safety. Then we saw a huge spaceship approaching. When it came to a stop, something small came out of it.

It was a dark green robot monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils. He had dark yellow accents on his helmet with antennas on the side as ears. He looked very intimidating just by his red pupils alone, but the evil smirk on his face made him look even more menacing than he already appeared by his looks. He jumped down a few feet away from us and smirked at us evilly before he spoke evilly. " Hello, it's nice to meet you, Elana."

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Tarvantia's Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 14! This goes into depth of how Tarvantia plans to awaken Lord Chaos and how Kita was saved from him by Lucien. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Tarvantia's Appearance**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I looked at the dark green robot monkey with my eyes narrowed in suspicion. " Who are you?" He smiled evilly as he answered. " My name is Tarvantia." I looked at him with suspicion as I replied.

" How do you know me?" He smirked evilly before he answered. " I heard about you from the rumors across the cosmos. I heard about a robot monkey who lost the one she cared about the most because something terrible happened to your creator. I believe that you have met a descendant of the Elemental Mystics, correct?"

I knew this guy wouldn't do anything good to Lily and Tora if I told him. I told them that I would protect them even if it meant my life. I spoke to him serious with determination deep inside my eyes. " I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong monkey. I don't even know who the Elemental Mystics are."

Tarvantia laughed before he grabbed Kita and jumped away as I tried to grab her back from him. " Sorry, but I know a lie when I see one. My reasons for wanting to know where one of their descendants is so I can find the location of the seal for my master Lord Chaos after I woke up from my imprisonment two years ago. Then I can find out how to release him from the seal caused by the Elemental Mystics themselves."

Then he took out a dragon-shaped amulet and used it on Kita. My eyes were full of fiery rage as she attacked Lucien. He laughed before he replied evilly. " The ritual of sealed minds lets me control who I want as I see fit. Judging by the look in your eyes, it seems that you don't know where the descendants live."

Lucien grabbed Kita as tight as he could with his yellow ghost claws as he tried to talk some sense into her. " Kita, you have to stop this. This isn't the real you. Please Kita, remember who you really are." After that, Kita turned back to normal as Tarvantia looked at us angry and frustrated.

" Since you don't know where the descendants live, it looks like I'll have to search elsewhere! Goodbye, Elana." I was glad when his ship was gone. I alerted Lily and Tora of Tarvantia and his plan and to stay on their home planet to make it harder for Tarvantia to find them.

After that, we went back inside and spoke to Kita alone. She looked like she wanted to ask me something, so I let her go first. " Mother, are you going to find Dad?" I smiled gently, but also sadly as I answered her.

" Kita, I already know where he is. I have known for over 30 years, just not his exact location. I can't tell him what we meant to each other, but I can at least watch over him from the shadows. I'll be wearing the hood on this cloak, so he won't recognize me, but at least he will be safe.

Skeleton King will start to test his new powers soon and I don't want them to know about him just yet. I want your father to at least have a little more peace before he has to fight our creator and the one that I was proud to call father. I know that you and Lucien can take care of yourself just fine. Skeleton King will only test out his powers for a month, then he will grow his army for to attack. The planet that he's chosen to attack is the planet he used to live on. The planet your father, aunts and uncles live on. The planet that is my home world. The name of that planet is known as Shugazoom."

Kita nodded before she replied. " Just be careful mother, and come back safe." I nodded as I went outside to my ship and went inside. I buckled up and shouted my ship's name to activate its systems and prepared to take off. " Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Cannon Go!"

Then once the ship exited the planet, I set the coordinates for Shugazoom. It's been 30 years since I left. I wonder how much has changed since I left? I wonder how you've been Antauri? You may have forgotten about me, but if I can protect you from the shadows, then I'd be more than happy to give me life for you. The words you said to me that day 30 years ago still ring in my head loud and clear like it was only yesterday. It's because of those words that I've gotten this far. So I believe deep in my heart, that one day, you will remember me and what you meant to me and possibly what I may have meant to you.

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 Return to Shugazoom

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 16! This explains how Elana met Antauri again and why she doesn't tell him who she is, Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Return To Shugazoom**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I looked out at Shugazoom City from over the hills on the top of my ship. I'm finally back on Shugazoom, after spending the last 30 years raising Kita on Kolorado. Shugazoom City hasn't changed much since I left. Too bad that it will start to change because of Skeleton King. I have to destroy his forces in secret so that I don't attract Antauri's attention. at least for the time being.

I put on my cloak and put the hood up to conceal my identity from everyone around me. I wonder how long it will take for Antauri to notice me. I just hope that we will meet again under peaceful circumstances. However, my biggest worry is Skeleton King than how the conditions that I meet Antauri under. Then I took off towards Shugazoom City.

I stayed in the alleyways and on the rooftops to keep out of sight and not attract any unwanted attention. Once it was night, I came out and stood on the roof on one of the buildings. Then I took out a radar that I created to track any of the Skeleton King's forces. The radar picked up a signal on the outskirts. I took off to the location to see Antauri being attacked by an ooze creäture.

It seemed that after they are attacked they reform. He didn't seem to know how to deal with them. He had his ghost claws out and was focusing on the creatures in front of him. I activated my light purple ghost claws and got ready to attack. I'll help him out, but I can't reveal who I am to him just yet.

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I looked at this ooze creäture seriously. What did this creäture want with me? I was taking a midnight stroll to figure out why I feel like there's something missing in my life and so did Nova and Gibson, when this creäture suddenly pops out and attacks me. All my attacks don't seem to have much effect on them. I'm sure that Mandarin is going scold me for this if he ever finds out about this.

Then suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared. They held out ghost claws that were light purple. The figure launched themselves at the creäture and destroyed it completely. The figure looked at me before they spoke in a gentle, but feminine voice and the noticed the figure's sea green eyes visible through the cloak filled with a deep longing that I could not place inside her eyes. " Are you alright, Antauri?"

I looked at her surprised at how she knew my name. So I asked her about it. " How do you know my name?" She took out a radar like Gibson's as she answered. " That's not important right now, you should get home before more appear." I nodded and asked her my last question. " Who are you?" She smiled as she answered my question with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" I'm sorry, but I can't answered that question. Don't worry, everything will be revealed in time, Antauri." After that, she took off with a sad look in her eyes. It was almost like she was sad to leave me, but why? I guess that I'll find out what she means one day.

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 17 Elana's Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 17! This shows Elana talking with her daughter Kita and explains how deep her feelings for Antauri are. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Elana's Conversation**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

The monster attacks continued to happen. Nova and Gibson had similar encounters that I had with the cloaked female. She seemed to have known them and was worried about them. However, Mandarin had a different encounter with her. He said that she called him a traitor. He also mentioned that she had a scary look in her eyes. He said that her eyes were filled with nothing but hatred towards him. She seemed so gentle before, and now she seems to be full of hatred near Mandarin.

I wondered what caused the sudden change in her mood. I guess that the only way to find out is to ask her. However, she only seems to appear where the monster attacks occur. So I guess that I'll that I'll have to find her on my own. Of course, I didn't say that it would be easy. I walked around the outskirts to think about how to find her when I came across something surprising. On one of the hills was a ship that looked a lot like mine, but it was purple. Right in front of the ship was the cloaked female with a communication device that looked familiar to me.

She pressed a button as a hologram appeared. It showed a female purple robot monkey with sea green accents and pink accents on her helmet with antennas on the side as ears. She looked at the cloaked figure with happiness. Then she spoke to the cloaked figure wearing a cloak like hers in a happy tone.

" Hi mother! How are you doing back on Shugazoom! It's only been three weeks and I already missed you!" The cloaked female smiled at the girl before she gently replied.

" I miss you too, my little angel. Mommy need be here for at least another week before she can come home. Tell your teacher that destiny is starting to move again and that the enemy is almost ready to launch the full test of his powers soon and that I'll be back once it's over." The purple monkey nodded seriously before she replied, nothing but serious. " Did you meet Antauri yet?"

The cloaked female smiled as he answered. " Yes, but he doesn't know who I am because of the hood. It would be better that he doesn't know who I am until our next meeting. I'll see you soon, Kita." She nodded before the cloaked female smiled and turned the communicator off, sighing.

The she looked up at the stars before she spoke sadly at a picture in her hand. " Kita, you remind me so much of your father, but it's painful knowing that he doesn't know about you. I'm sure that he would have liked you a lot. It's thanks to your father that I am the way I am now. I made a promise to him, and I plan to keep it no matter what." She smiled as she put the picture back into her cloak. Then she looked at the stars and began to sing. I immediately noticed how much love and sadness was put into her song as I listened.

" I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong

I can't stand this distance

I can't dream alone

I can't wait to see you

Yes, I'm on my way home"

Then I saw her take a deep breath before she continued. She looked so sad, but I could see the love in her eyes as she sang.

" And where ever I wander

The one thing I've learned

It's to here

I will always

Always return"

She then looked sad as she spoke sadly, but I could feel the love hidden underneath her tone. " He may not remember it, but It's still a promise that I made to him. I promised that when he fully remembers me that I will stay with him." She looked sad as she whispered something before going inside her ship to sleep for the night. " For now though, it's best that Antauri doesn't know who I am yet, for his own safety."

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 Elana's Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 18! This explains the Skeleton King's final test and Elana's sudden departure and Antauri's confusion. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Elana's Departure**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since that conversation I hears with the cloaked female and that younger female robot monkey named Kita. Why would the cloaked female want to protect me? And what did she mean that it's for my own safety that I don't know who she is? And who is this enemy that she's fighting? The least that I could do is trying to help her in some way.

Then suddenly, enough ooze creatures started appearing that was large enough to make an army. They were heading towards the city, so I activated my ghost claws. I learned enough from the cloaked female to know that I have to get rid of them all at once. I attacked them but they gained the upper hand quickly, until the cloaked female saved me again. After that, the rest of them retreated quickly.

After they all left, I heard the cloaked female whisper something softly. " It seems he thinks that I would worry more about Kita than protecting my home planet. Kita's old enough to take care of herself. I think that it's time I go back to Kolorado and inform Master Xan of this development. I know that Antauri will seek me out when the time is right." Then she looked at me sad, sea green eyes that looked as calm as the ocean itself. I noticed that underneath the sadness in her eyes, I could see love and a longing for something. She smiled sadly before she took off and went inside her ship and left the planet.

However, before she entered the ship, I caught a glimpse of a purple tail underneath her cloak. Why did that tail color look so familiar? More importantly, why did I feel more at ease with her than with my teammates? However, we have more important issues to deal with. Who is the enemy that's coming? And how does she know so much about what's going on? I guess that I'll have to return to Varon Temple on Kolorado for advice. Though, I should let things settle down before I go there, which should take a couple of weeks at the most.

That cloaked female seems to live on Kolorado. Maybe, if I visit there, my questions will be answered. And the mystery behind her might be revealed as well.

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 19 Elana Attacked

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 19! This goes into depth of the attack on Elana that caused her temporary memory loss! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Elana Attacked**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I looked at the remains of a destroyed planet. It's been a week since I left Shugazoom and came back to Kolorado. After I told Master Xan about Skeleton King's progress, he suggested that it was time to finally make a move. I know that he plans on launching his attack on Shugazoom once he's acquired enough power. I have to find out when before I can go back to Shugazoom.

That way, when I do go back, I'll at least be able to warn, and possibly help Antauri. At least, if Mandarin isn't around, that is. I secretly ran a test when I rescued him from those ooze creatures that I heard Skeleton King call formless, which fits them perfectly. Mandarin is the clone that replaced Mandarin when he was kidnapped by the Galactic Circle. I still don't know what they're about, but it can't be anything good.

I landed my ship on one of the asteroids to check the area out. I looked at everything warily as I explored. I put my distress beacon under my fur, for when I needed to have the Varon Mystics quickly come to my aid. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it, big time.

Then suddenly, a huge tentacle grabbed me. I looked up at the monster as I secretly activated the distress beacon. I heard him laugh as he spoke menacingly. " Looks like I found the purple monkey. Lord Skeleton King will be pleased that I've caught the shadow, just like he asked."

I narrowed my eyes at the creäture as I asked who he was. " Who are you?" He laughed as he answered me. " I am known as Constrictor. Skeleton King wishes for you to join him."

I spoke with venom and a blazing fire in my eyes. " Never!" He laughed as he squeezed me tighter and tighter. I could feel myself losing consciousness. I managed to say some last words as the image of a black robot monkey came into my vision. " I'm sorry, my dearest Antauri. I couldn't keep my promise to you. Please forgive me, Antauri."

Then I slowly blacked out, but not before I heard Constrictor taunting me. " Those words were absolutely pathetic. At least now I can erase your memories and replace them with being a servant of my master." However, he never got the chance as I saw Master Xan and the Varon Mystics who sent him packing as Master Xan carried me. I heard him telling me that I was going to be alright before I finally lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in the temple with Master Xan watching over me. When he saw me awake, he looked into my mind before sighing, not liking what he found out. He spoke to me, explaining to me why I was in the medical area of the temple. " You were attacked by an unknown creäture and we managed to rescue you, but your memory of anything outside this place has been sealed off. You were badly hurt, so we brought you here to recover. Kita's in your room, resting, you should go see her. Elana, until you regain enough of your memories, you should stay on Kolorado, for your won safety. Also, wear your hood at all times until you've recovered enough to go back and find your missing memories, Elana."

I nodded and left to go to Kita. She must have been so worried about me. I may not remember anything outside of the Varon Temple, but I know that I will remember eventually. Little did I know that I wouldn't have to wait very long.

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 20 Meeting Elana

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 20! This shows how Antauri meets Elana after her temporary memory loss. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Meeting Elana**

**Antarui's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I landed my ship in front of Varon Temple. It's been two weeks since the monster attacks and everything has calmed down. I thought that I could get some advice on who this enemy is and who that mysterious purple monkey is? It might help to make sense of a few things.

I walked in and was greeted by the students of the temple. They spoke to me calmly like always, but I could tell that something was worrying them. " Nice to see you again, Antauri. Master Xan is a little busy with one of his former students, but you can see him when he's done. So follow us, please."

As I followed them I asked them what was wrong. " Is something wrong?" One of them sighed before they answered. " Actually, one of Master Xan's former students was severely injured about a week ago. She's fully recovered now, but she lost all memories not tied to this place. All of us are worried about her. She was always so bright, cheerful and a bit of a troublemaker, but now she looks so sad and confused. How about I take you to them right now, Antauri?"

I nodded as they led me to a small room enough for five people. In the room was a cloaked figure. I recognized the cloaked figure to be the mysterious female that saved me two weeks ago and left so suddenly. Master Xan was in front of her and it looked like they were arguing. Then the cloaked female spoke to him in a desperate tone, but with determination.

"Please Master Xan! I need to go back there! It's the only way that I can figure out who I am! I need to go to the place I was attacked! Please, Master Xan! I need to do this!" He sighed softly before he spoke. " Very well, but you need to take someone with you, but it can't be Kita or Lucien."

She sighed before she spoke harshly. " Fine! I'll be in my room when you decide! I'll be with Kita and Lucien until then!" Then she left the room passing by me with a curious look before she walked by.

Master Xan sighed before he muttered something. " Always so headstrong. I wonder who you got that from?" Then he noticed me and asked a question. " Did you witness that argument, Antauri?" I answered Master Xan truthfully. " Only from the part where she wanted to know who she was." He nodded before he replied gently.

" She was the first student that I ever taught. When I first met her, she was kind and gentle, but I could tell that she was confused about herself. She never argued with me once during her training, and I feared that her enemies might use that against her. However, when she returned her 30 years ago, she became so headstrong and argumentative, it was hard to believe that she was the same one that I taught so many years ago. I could tell that something happened to someone dear to her and that she believes that they will meet again, but in the meantime, she's happy with her daughter Kita and her friend Lucien."

I nodded before he asked me something. " Listen Antauri, can you do me a favor?" I nodded as I asked about it. " This has to do with her, doesn't it?" He nodded as he spoke seriously. " Before I can explain the favor, I need to tell you the situation behind it."

I nodded as he continued with his explanation. " Around a week ago, she was scouting the ruins of a recently destroyed planet searching for clues on what her enemy was up to. However, during her scouting mission she was attacked by an unknown enemy. We managed to rescue her and chase it away, but she lost consciousness soon after. When she woke up, she lost all memories that weren't tied to here. After she recovered, I told her to wait before she decided to go back to recover her lost memories." I nodded as he asked me his favor. " So Antauri, will you protect her while she goes back to regain her lost memories, and get her back safely please?"

I nodded before I answered. " Of course, I'll go get my ship ready. When do we leave?" He looked at me gently before he answered. " Tomorrow, you'll both need your full strength if you're going back there. You both need to be ready for anything. Let's go tell her then, shall we? Talking to you might help ease her mind."

I nodded as we walked to her room. As we stood in front of the door, I heard a female voice. " You may enter, I'm not doing much." We walked in to see the cloaked female looking at a photo with a black monkey with yellow-green eyes. She sighed as she put the picture away as she looked at us.

She looked at Master Xan seriously as she asked her question. " So have you decided yet?" He nodded before he answered. " Yes, this is Antauri. He was my student after you. I'm sure that he'll be able to get you there safely and back. Why don't you two get to know each other." He nodded as Master Xan left and she went to look at one of the photos in her room.

The photo had four robot monkeys in it. One was golden with bubblegum pink eyes and a kind look on her face. Another was a blue monkey with black eyes and an intelligent look on his face. Then there was a black monkey with yellow-green eyes and a calm look on his face that looked like me. The last was a purple monkey with sea green eyes with pink accents on her helmet and a gentle look on her face, but with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

The female sighed as she explained the photo. I don't remember how I got this photo. However, I can tell that I used to be friends with the ones in it." Then she turned to face me with a gentle look on her face before she continued. " I don't know why, but for some reason you seem familiar to me Antauri. I'll trust you to take me back to where I was attacked safely and back. Thank you for helping me, Antauri. It really means a lot to me."

I smiled gently as I replied. " I'm more than happy to help. It's the least that I can do."

**Read and Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 21 Elana's Memory Restored

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 21! This shows how Antauri and Elana regain her memory. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Elana's Memory Restored**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

" Be careful you two, alright? Don't let your guard for a second." We both nodded as we got into my ship. The cloaked female didn't look confused about the controls. In fact, she seemed to be completely comfortable with all of them.

She looked at the controls and touched a button confusing me. Then the coördinate menu appeared and she started typing. After she typed the coördinates, the ship immediately head to the site. Once we got there, I saw chunks of asteroids and other debris as I took the controls. I asked her if anything look familiar to her.

" Anything look familiar to you?" She nodded before she noticed something and spoke up." Land over there, something is telling me to go there." I noticed a big asteroid and landed on it as she asked me to. When we got out I could feel a sense of danger from every corner.

Then suddenly, a huge tentacle monster came and grabbed her by one of his tentacles. The force was so fast that her hood came off revealing who she was. She was a purple robot monkey with sea green eyes and pink accents on her helmet. Her eyes were full of pain from being crushed by this monster's tentacles. However, just by seeing her face, my vision suddenly showed me something that seemed to be long and forgotten from my mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

I looked serious at the purple monkey in front of me. " So you really believe that everything has been chosen for you?" She looked at me shocked and I noticed how lonely her eyes looked before I replied. " I don't believe that, Elana. I believe that our own destiny is how we choose to make it and that no one can choose it for you. Besides, you look too beautiful to have that lonely look in your eyes, so I could be your friend, if you'll permit me to Elana.

I'll see you tomorrow by the tree that I met you in." As I turned to leave, I saw Elana turn around with a small tear coming down. Then I heard her whisper something to me in a sad, but thankful voice. " Thank you, Antauri." I closed the door and whispered something back, knowing that she would hear it. " No, thank you Elana."

**Flashback End**

* * *

What was that about? That doesn't matter right now. What does is what this creäture wants with her. " What do you want with her?!" The creäture laughed before it spoke in a mocking tone.

" You mean you don't know? She never even told you? Oh, that's right, she developed amnesia. I guess that I'll just have to tell you then.

She has special powers that are extremely rare and powerful when used to their fullest potential. Usually, these powers would make the user go mad, but she seems to be immune to this, and even has complete mastery over her powers. The plan was to erase her memory of everything and replace it with being a servant of my master. However, the Varon Mystics interfered and she retained the memories tied to the Varon Mystics, but everything else was sealed. You can't imagine the punishment I got for letting the monkey who knew so much of our plan escape.

However, my master gave me a second chance. Since he knew that she would have to return here to regain her memories. If I screw up this time, I will suffer a more severe punishment. I remember that before she passed out she said something absolutely pathetic.

I believe it was, ' I'm sorry, my dearest Antauri. I couldn't keep my promise to you. Please forgive me, Antauri.' It was totally pathetic. She was about to lose her memory, but all she could think about was apologizing to a lost love who may never remember who she is or what he means to her."

Then suddenly, I noticed her eyes glowed violet and so did the rest of her body. The energy around her made the creäture release her as she floated in the air where she was. Her eyes had a faraway look before they turned back to normal and the glow around her vanished. Then she activated her light purple ghost claws and attacked the creäture at supersonic speed. After she was done, the creäture was slowly getting up.

I saw her look at the creäture with a serious expression as she spoke. " Don't even bother trying a second attack, Constrictor. I only left you with enough energy to get back to your master. Tell him that I will never give in to him, no matter who he may have used to be!" He trembled as she showed him a venomous glare that could kill before he took off.

Then she turned to me and smiled gently. Then she spoke in a gentle voice filled with love and so were her eyes. " Thank you, Antauri. For helping me get my memory back. I supposed that I should return the favor by telling you about the enemy that attacked Shugazoom two weeks ago." I nodded as she looked at me with longing eyes for some reason. Whatever she's about to tell me, I have a feeling that it's not good for Shugazoom. However, before she begins, I should at least know her name.

" Before you tell me, can you at least tell me your name? You look too beautiful not to have one." She blushed at my comment and had a look of remembrance in her eyes. Then she smiled softly as she gently replied. " Of course I have a name, Antauri. My name is ELNA-21, but please just call me Elana. It's nice to finally meet you again after so many years apart. You might not know what I'm talking about, but I'll tell you after I tell you about my enemy that attacked Shugazoom two weeks ago, and will surely attack again."

**Read and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 22 Elana's Past and The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's chapter 22! This shows Elana telling Antauri about Skeleton King and her past as well as a prophecy that comes into effect during Secret of the Purple Monkey. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Elana's Past and The Prophecy**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

Elana looked at me serious as she started her explanation. " His name is Skeleton King. His goal is to rule over the entire cosmos. He plans to start his assault by first taking Shugazoom. He has experimented with his powers so he knows how to plan his assault on your planet, which is also my home world."

I looked at her surprised and she seemed to pick up on my question and answered it with her explanation. " I was created by an Alchemist over 30 years ago, along with several other monkeys. I knew that I was different from the rest of the monkeys because of my strange powers. I was cold and distant to everyone, except for my creator and Master Xan when I met him trying to understand why I was different from the others. However, one of the other monkeys brought me out of the shadows and back into the light. Later, I realized that I was in love with him. I later met two of his friends and all of their and his personality mixed into mine. However, something happened to him and I haven't seen him since, but Kita acts enough like him to give me some peace of mind on worrying about him, saying that I'll meet him again someday, and I believe her."

I nodded seriously as I asked my question. " So were those attacks two weeks ago just a test?" She nodded as she continued speaking. " Yes, the real attacks will begin in about a month. That last test was the one he fought was the most successful, so he'll send formless of that large amount to take your city down. Sometimes, he may use creatures like Constrictor to attack, and he isn't afraid to play dirty if he has to. That's the one reason I always kept my hood when I was on Shugazoom. He has eyes everywhere, and if he knows I'm there, he would have kidnapped me to use me for my powers, which would have meant bad news for you."

Then she explained about her powers. " Besides having the Power Primate, I have many other talents. One of them is the ability to slow time around me. It makes me seem to move at supersonic speed which gives me multiple chances to damage my enemies.

I also sometimes have visions of the future. Sometimes they are just images, but sometimes there is a prophecy hidden inside of it. My eyes glowing purple is one sign of a vision occurring, leaving me wide open to attack. Which is usually why I keep someone around me to serve as protection when that does happen, but most of the time it happens when I'm asleep.

Now, finally my last gift is the ability to switch to a human form. It's most for camouflage purposes. I would only use it as a last resort, usually. I don't like lying to people about who I really am. So I would only use it if the circumstances would demand such a thing for me."

I nodded before she said one last thing. " That vision I had was meant for everyone on your team, but Mandarin to hear. Don't tell him about this, and make sure the others don't either, you'll find out why soon enough." I nodded before she told me what she heard.

" When the deceitful one is revealed, the five lights of hope will await the true chosen one to emerge, with the energy of man and primate. When man and primate merge, the five lights of hope will awaken to help the would once more. However, with their awakening shall stir the evil of the skull to take the man of the primate. Unless he comes to understand his own power. However, the more the chosen one understands his own power, the more his life is put on the line to protect his friends."

**Read and Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 23 Thoughts on Antauri

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 23! This shows how deeply she cares for Antauri and why she hasn't told him about how she knows who he is. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Thoughts on Antauri**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

" Do you have to leave so soon?" Antarui nodded looking just as sad as I was. " I have to make sure everyone will be prepared for the attacks. You can come visit as often as you like. Before I go though, do you have time to answer one last question?"

I nodded before I answered. " Of course I do. What is it?" He looked as me serious before he asked his question.

" Why did you appear in that vision that I suddenly had?" I looked at Antauri surprised before I answered. " I really don't know that much, but it might be memories from your forgotten past. Even if I knew something, I couldn't tell you because it's something that you have to find out on your own. So I can't help you, even if I wanted to Antauri. Who know, maybe this monkey could be me, but maybe it's someone else. I wish that I could help you more, but I can't interfere with you regaining your memories. This has to be something that you have to discover for yourself, and I can't help you, no matter how much I may want to Antauri."

I knew that at the end that I felt like I was about to cry. I can't tell about his lost memories, but I at least give him a hint of who I was to him. Only when he regains most of his lost memories can I reveal who I was to him in the past, before he lost his memories. For no though, I'll be content for the time that I can spend with him.

Antauri nodded before he replied. " Regardless, I'm still thankful for your help. You should come visit me on Shugazoom sometime. I'll introduce you to Gibson and Nova, they'll really like you." I smiled and nodded to say yes. Then he smiled back and smirked before he went inside of his ship. Then his ship took off and headed back to Shugazoom. I smiled, watching his ship leave until it was out of sight.

Then a doctor from the temple came up to me. Then he spoke in a serious tone. " The results are finished, Elana." Then I turned and looked at him serious as I replied. " So was I correct about it?" The doctor nodded as he answered me. " Yes, you're carrying another child. I suggest that you stay here on Kolorado until it's over, for your own safety."

I nodded as I went back into the temple, smiling. I had another child with Antauri. I won't be going back to Shugazoom for sometime, but that's alright. I'll spend my time taking care of my new child, but this time I'll let my child know who their father is and what happened to him. I'll be happy, that's for sure, because just having a piece of Antauri with me, is enough to make me happy.

**Read and Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 24 Kita's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 24! This goes into depth about Kita's decision to leave to find her father, not knowing that she's already met him and why Elana didn't stop her and Lucien from going. This also introduces Elana's son into the story. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

**Kita's Decision**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

**2 Years Later...**

" Mother, big sister Kita says she wants to talk to you about something." I looked at a small black robot monkey with yellow-green eyes and dark blue accents on his helmet. His name is Toran and he's the son between me and Antauri. It's been two years since he was born and he has been a blessing to me. Kita and Toran get along just fine and both love each other so much.

I nodded before I spoke gently to Toran. " Thank you Toran. I think that I'll go now and ask what it is. You go and have fun with Master Xan, alright?" Toran nodded happily before he ran off to find Master Xan, while I left to find Kita.

During the time that I was raising Toran, I visited Shugazoom a couple of times. Antauri was always happy when ever I visited and he introduced me to Gibson and Nova. We get along great, just like we used to before their memories were erased. However, I noticed that Kita has been deep in thought for a few months now about something, but I don't know what. Maybe talking to her might clear this up.

When I entered her room, I noticed that she wasn't alone. Lucien was right next to her, looking serious. When I reached her, I asked her my question gently. " So Kita, what did you want to talk about?" She took a deep breath before she answered me.

" I want to leave to find my father." I looked at her surprised before she continued. " I know that he doesn't know about me, but I still want to meet him. I want to be able to meet him just once and find out the truth for myself." I looked at the sincerity in her eyes before I answered her.

" You sure that you won't regret this Kita?" Kita nodded at me question. Then I smiled at her answered as I smirked before I replied. " Then I guess, it's only right that I give you something to help find him." I gave her a recent picture that I took of Antauri. She looked at the picture confused before I explained. " That's the most recent picture of you father, it should be of some help in finding him. This is all that I can do for you, the rest will be up to you Kita."

I smiled as I watched them leave Kolorado. I know that she has already met her father without realizing it, but she has to find that out for herself. However, I never knew that it would be 15 years before we saw each other again. Since, by that time, Antauri and I would be reunited, with his memories fully restored.

**Read and Review Please!**


	26. Chapter 25 Toran Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 25! This explains the reason behind Elana's hatred for the Galactic Circle and Mandarin and why she never killed the survivors. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

**Toran Kidnapped**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

" Thank you for completing that job, Elana. We know that it must have been hard on you." I nodded gently before I spoke. " Thank you, Master Xan. I will be with Toran if you need me."

He nodded as I left the room. It's been two years since Kita and Lucien left. Toran misses her, but he knows that it was time for her to leave the place of her birth. So he knows that it was for the best, but it has been rather quiet since those two left.

The Varon Mystic had been in a debate for a couple of weeks. The Galactic Circle allied themselves with Skeleton King. They apparently, were the same ones that created the Dark Ones. They wanted revenge against the Varon Mystics for sealing them away so many centuries ago and were creating a new monster to complete that revenge against them. So, they asked me to wipe them out before it could be completed.

Master Xan knew about my need for revenge against them for what happened to father. They used their clone of Mandarin to free two of their creatures for that purpose. I could never forgive them for turning father into what he has become! He was an innocent man who did nothing wrong! I will never forgive them for what they did to the man who meant so much to me! He was the only one that I felt proud to call him my father! That was enough of a reason to agree to it, but I told Master Xan that there may be survivors that could have escaped my attention.

I reached Toran to find something shocking. Several hooded figures were holding Toran, who was trying to escape their grip. The cloaks they wore had had planet with a star in the middle. That was the symbol of the Galactic Circle! " Toran!"

The hooded figures noticed me. Then Toran replied to me with a panicked tone. " Mother! Please, help me!" I looked at the cloaked figures darkly with my ghost claws activated. Then one of the cloaked figures spoke warningly. Attempt to kill us, and your precious Toran will be killed! So, what will it be Elana!?"

I sighed as I deactivated my ghost claws, looking sad as I replied. " You win, just don't hurt Toran! He's all I have left to remind me of his father!" They smirked and took off with Toran, leaving me feeling helpless. After that, Master Xan came in and saw my helpless look.

He came up to me and asked me what was wrong. " What's wrong Elana" I looked at Master Xan, with tears in my eyes, as I replied. " Survivors of the Galactic Circle came and took Toran from me! They told me if I ever tried to kill them, they kill him!"

Master Xan patted me on my shoulder gently. Then he spoke to me in a caring tone. " I know that this is hard on you. Don't worry, we'll get him back, someday. How about you stay on Shugazoom and spend time with Antauri. It might help keep your mind off of things while we figure out what to do. You can always use the communicator to let me know of any problems while you're there." I nodded, thanking him as I put all of my things into my ship.

After I put everything in, I closed the hatch and took off towards Shugazoom. I know that when I get there in a couple of months, it will be a new year. I just hope that I can calm down enough to show myself to Antauri. I don't want him to worry about me any more than he has to.

However, maybe just by seeing him, he can make my happier. Now that Toran has been kidnapped by the Galactic Circle to make sure that I can't kill the survivors. Then there's Kita, who left two years ago to find her father with Lucien, not knowing that she's already met him. I might as well enjoy the time I have left with Antauri, before the Mandarin clone's betrayal is revealed.

**Read and Review Please!**


	27. Chapter 26 Elana's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 26! This shows how Elana returns to Shugazoom after dealing with Toran's kidnapping. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

**Elana's Return**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

" Antauri, can I have a moment of your time?" I looked at Gibson, who was looking at me serious. I nodded and left my room to had to Gibson's lab. When we got there, Nova was already there looking just as serious as Gibson.

" So Gibson, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nova and Gibson motioned me to one of the monitors as Gibson explained. " We detected an incoming ship heading to Shugazoom that's been heavily damaged." I looked at them with my eyes, urging for Gibson to continue. " Antauri, the ship is Elana's." I looked at them serious before I asked. " Have you determined her crash site?" They nodded and Gibson took some of his medical supplies before we headed to the site.

When we reached the sight, we saw her ship coming down for a rough landing. After it landed, we saw the hatch open slowly. Then a small figure walked out, stumbling. The figure was revealed to be Elana, who had multiple wounds on her body. When she saw me, she relaxed before she collapsed, smiling at me. We saw that she passed out and Gibson examined her ship. After he finished, he told us his analysis. " Her cannon is out of power and her wings are heavily damaged, other than that, she's in top condition."

I nodded as I looked at her injuries. Most of them were scratches, but one on her side was a burn from sliding on something too hard, most likely her seat from being fired on. I signaled Gibson to come over with his medical supplies. As he came over, I heard Elana groan in pain as she opened her eyes to see me. I heard her sweet, gentle voice speak with pain. " Antauri, it's so good to see you again. I only wish that I was in better condition. This is what happens when I don't pay attention that Skeleton King was following me."

I nodded as I got her into a sitting position. Then as Gibson started treating her wounds, I heard her sigh softly. I could tell that something was bothering her, but I chose to let it go. She'll tell me if it's important for me to know.

I smiled as she got up after Gibson finished treating her wounds. I then spoke to her gently. " Welcome back to Shugazoom, Elana." She smiled gently at me as she replied. " It's good to be back Antauri, and I plan on staying around for a while."

**Read and Review Please!**


	28. Chapter 27 Mandarin's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's Chapter 27. This explains Elana's feelings before and after she finds out about Mandarin's betrayal and what she plans to do now. Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**Mandarin's Betrayal**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I was on one of the many rooftops of Shugazoom City, taking a nap. It's been a couple of months since I came back to Shugazoom. Everything has been peaceful with a couple of attacks, but nothing too serious. I've had a hard time trying to calm down about Toran, but it's hard when you don't know what the Galactic Circle is going to do to him.

During my time here, I rescued the Mayor of Shugazoom named Topaz Takari and her husband Lloyd Takari from a horde of formless on their way home. When they thanked me and I told her about myself, we became close friends and I started seeing her as a mother figure. I'm also close friends with the owner of the hoverburgers store named Mr. Gabslacker. He's very nice and understanding, but he also says that I need to rest sometimes. During my time here, I've gotten a little laid back, but when it's something important I can be very serious when the situation demands for me to be.

Antauri hasn't come to see me in a few days, and neither has Gibson or Nova. I feel like something bad has happened to them. I don't know why, but I just have this bad feeling. Then after a while, I felt someone shaking me.

I drowsily opened my eyes to see that Antauri was the one who woke me up. Gibson and Nova were right behind him. I saw they all had serious looks on their faces, which scared me. I have a feeling of what this could mean. I was proven right by Antauri as he spoke nothing but serious.

" Like you predicted Elana, Mandarin has betrayed us. I guess now I understand why you told us not to tell him of your vision. I know that you wish that you sometimes wish that your visions would go away, but it's a part of who you are and I wouldn't change it for the world." I smiled softly to his comment, feeling a lot better of having been born with these powers. Then Antauri continued, his voice nothing but serious.

" The team will hold a meeting to discuss what to do. We'll decide whether to go into stasis to await for our chosen leader to come. The other option we might choose will be to fight Skeleton King with Mandarin or a leader and hope for the best. Before we go back though, do you have any more hints on who the chosen one could be?" I smiled gently at Antauri as I spoke with a bit of humor in my voice.

" He seems to always be a magnet for trouble. Despite this, he seems to have a sense of humor, and can act quite childish at times." He nodded as he spoke in a gentle, but caring voice. " I have to go, but I'll come find you as soon as we've decided." I nodded sadly as I watched them leave.

My ship was already fixed, so I could leave anytime I wanted to. However, I would wait for Antauri to tell me of their decision. It was the best for me to do this. Even though, I knew that I wouldn't be leaving this planet for a long time.

I knew full well what their decision would be, but my sadness was something that I could never predict. I already knew what I was going to do. I would find the chosen one and protect him from anyone who was trying to hurt him until he becomes the leader of the Hyper Force. During my time in doing this I will have to go into hiding to protect myself from Skeleton King. So during my search and when he becomes the leader, I will continue my Dark One research to create a device that will allow me to remove the Dark One's influence on my old friend, creator and the only one I have ever been proud to call my father, The Alchemist.

**Read and Review Please!**


	29. Chapter 28 Elana's Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Elana, Kita, Toran, Lucien, Lily, Tora, Topaz, Lloyd and Tarvantia.**

**Now here's the final chapter! Thanks you all for waiting so long for this day to come! This explains what she plans to do after Antauri goes into stasis and why Toran hasn't been rescued until in Secrets and Confessions. As well as how committed she is to reunite with Antauri again! Now enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

**Elana's Resolve**

**Elana's P.O.V.**

I was sleeping inside my ship while it was raining outside, thinking about Antauri. I will miss him the most out of my friends. I haven't told Antauri yet, but I know that I'll have to tell him someday. The simple truth is, that I'm afraid to tell him that I love him. I just can't seem to work up the courage to tell him.

Then I heard a knock on the hatch door. I wonder who that could be? I didn't have to wonder long as I heard a calm voice outside the hatch door. I recognized it immediately as Antauri's.

" Elana, are you awake? It's me, Antauri! I would like to come in and talk if you have time to." I smiled gently at his voice and opened the hatch door and closed it after he came in.

I tried to hide my tired look, but Antauri caught onto it as he looked at me with concern in his eyes as he spoke. " Did I wake you up?" I nodded my head before smiling, knowing the jig is up, so I might as well admit it. " A little Antauri, but what's more important is why you came from the Super Robot to see me in the middle of the rain." He nodded before he levitated off the group looking serious as he spoke.

" After discussing among ourselves, the monkey team has decided to go into stasis and wait for our new leader to come. The Skeleton King won't attack Shugazoom while we're in stasis, so the citizens should be safe. The thing I want you to know is that I may not remember you." I looked shocked at Antauri before he continued with his explanation.

" Gibson told me that there is a possibility that fragment of memories could be sealed during stasis. I just thought that you should know beforehand, and may I ask what you plan on doing now, Elana?" I smiled gently at Antauri before looking out towards the city. " I think that I'll stay a while before I head back to Master Xan to tell him of your decision, and then I'll decide what to do from there. I guess that this is goodbye for now Antauri."

He nodded and went out and the door closed behind him. " It seems that destiny is starting to play its hand. So I guess that I should play my part by finding the chosen one and help him out any way that I can while you're in stasis, Antauri." I smiled as I came out of my ship and saw the clouds over the city disperse, leaving a rainbow in its place.

" Yet again, I couldn't confess my feelings to you. I don't know if it's because I'm not ready or I'm just afraid that you don't feel the same way that I do."

Then I took out my communicator and contacted Master Xan. A few moments later and a hologram of him appeared on the communicator." So, what's happened Elana?" I looked at him sadly as I replied.

" The Mandarin clone created by the Galactic Circle has betrayed the Hyper Force, like I predicted. Antauri and the others have gone into stasis to await for the chosen one to wake him up." Master Xan nodded before he replied. " So do you want to come back to Kolorado?" I shook my head to say no before I answered him.

" No, Master Xan. Skeleton King will be looking for my ship after Antauri has gone into stasis. I will be continuing my Dark One research here while I try to find the chosen one and protect him until he becomes their leader. That way, I may be able to find a way to save father from what he has become. I'll never give up on a way to restore him back to who he once was, but I'll never give into the darkness to save him from what the Galactic Circle has done to him.

I know that it will be a long time until I find the chosen one, but I'm willing to wait for him so I can reunite with Antauri. Where I don't need to keep secrets and live happily with him. That is my resolve." He nodded and asked me the question that I was already expecting him to. " So are you still sad over Toran being kidnapped by them?" I nodded slightly before I answered him.

" Not as much as before. I'll rescue him from them someday, but either defeating Skeleton King or ridding him from the Dark One's influence takes priority. I'll know when the right time to save him is at hand. I'll contact you with my progress soon." He nodded as I turned the communicator off and put it back into my cloak. Then I headed into the city to begin my search for the chosen one. I never realized it would take my eleven years to find the chosen one, but I believe that it was well worth the risks and the sacrifices I have made to get where I am today.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
